I Want You to be Happy
by btamamura
Summary: Tracey has known for a while how Ash and Misty truly feel for each other. But, it seems they need some nudging... Pokeshipping. AAML. Ash x Misty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own Pokémon or the characters. They are the property of Tajiri Satoshi, Nintendo, etc._

**Notes: **_**And to take a break from all of the Starchshipping, here's a fic that has just one pairing: my very first ship for Pokémon ever...of all time. It started when I was only 14 (this is almost 14 years ago!) and heard **__Misty's Song__** on my **__2.B.A. Master__** CD that I received for my birthday. Since then, I've forever been a Pokeshipper.**_

_**And, naturally, since I'm a fan of Tracey, he has a pretty major part in this story too.**_

_**So, to wrap things up...this contains Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty), possible OOC, and lots of Tracey Sketchit. If you don't like any of those things (and I know lots of you don't like at least two out of three), please leave now.**_

_**You're still here? Then, enjoy!**_

There was something there, Tracey knew it. He'd known it since early in the journey. He was a Pokémon Watcher, so it was only natural his observation skills caught onto human behaviour. He once voiced his observation to the two it concerned, but they didn't take it well. That night, he decided to just keep observing silently. Let them speak when the time was right.

Of course, just watching and seeing nothing happen could be painful. He wanted his two friends to be happy.

When Trovita Island's Gym Leader Rudi took a shine to Misty, he noticed that while Misty was flattered at the show of affection, that's really all it was. When she accepted the offer to have dinner, it seemed it was little Mahri's pleading that got her to accept.

Tracey, there's something I need to talk to you about," Misty had said the next morning when Ash went to prepare for his battle. "Last night, Rudi invited me to stay here."

That was not something he expected to hear at all.

"He is a really nice gentleman, and his sister is really sweet too. What should I do?"

"I can't give you an answer, Misty. Only you know what the answer is." He wanted to say _stay with Ash!_ but, that wouldn't be right. Giving Misty the choice would help her find the answer to what she really wanted to do.

Thankfully, she found the answer on her own, and continued travelling with them.

During his days as Professor Oak's assistant, he would continuously find himself wondering if Ash or Misty said anything to the other. He hoped they would. But, when Ash returned from Johto, excepting the company of Pikachu, he was alone. He explained Misty had to take over the Cerulean Gym in her sisters' absence, and Brock had been called back to Pewter City. He also mentioned they gave him parting gifts that came in handy when Team Rocket launched another sneak attack.

"Hold on. So, the lunch and cutlery was from Brock, right?" Tracey asked.

"And Misty's gift to you was..."

"A handkerchief. She said it would make the lunch easier to carry."

Tracey knew Misty had made her confession without words, even if Ash didn't get it. He knew Misty was following a custom in which females present males they love with a handkerchief. "I bet you're gonna miss them, huh?"

Ash nodded as Pikachu let out a sad _pika..._.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll see them again." He also hoped that next time, some feelings would be realised.

Some of his duties had him travelling to different towns, including Cerulean City. He'd often go to the gym on errands, but was granted a longer time to stay and catch-up with Misty; even help her tend to the gym.

"So, have you heard from Ash?" she'd ask.

"Yeah, he's doing well."

"So I heard. Brock told me he'd caught up to Ash, and they're travelling with two others, right?"

"Yeah. May and her brother Max."

Misty held Togepi in her arms. "I was sent an invitation to attend a conference for Togepi trainers, and it's in Hoenn. I'll be leaving next week. I made plans to meet up with them."

"I hope it all goes well for you."

"Hey, Trace?"

"What's up?" He noticed Misty appeared a little anxious.

"About what you said. About Ash and I. Well, I think...no, I know it was true. But, how could I admit such a thing while he's so immature?"

"He's grown up a lot, you know."

"I think that when I see him...I'll tell him. I think he might still be unaware."

"Most likely. But, I'm certain that if you tell him, all will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My observations have yet to be wrong. I noticed a long time ago how much you truly mean to him."

The next time he saw her, things were different. She appeared quieter due to the absence of Togepi. He'd heard that Togepi had evolved into Togetic and stayed in the Mirage Kingdom to protect the Togepi Paradise. Because of that, he chose not to ask her if she said anything. He knew the answer anyway.

There were two other times he knew of when Ash and Misty were reunited. One was when Ash returned from Hoenn, and even May and Max visited. He'd heard them say Misty would travel with them for a short while, at least until near Cerulean City.

He pulled her aside when he had the chance. "It looks like you have the perfect chance now."

She looked uncertain. She shifted Azurill in her arms. "I don't know, Trace. Something tells me the time isn't right."

"But, you may not ever have another chance."

"I know. I'll try to tell him. If not..."

"If not?"

"I'll just have to content myself with the idea of us just being best friends. It's better than nothing."

"Whatever you feel is best. I'm sorry if I seemed pushy."

She shook her head and smiled. "I appreciate all the support you've given me." She shrugged. "Besides, with him travelling all the time, even if he did return my feelings, it would be a long-distance relationship."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

In the end, he knew a verbal confession would never be made. But, he always noticed that Misty and Ash still felt the same way. That was a slight relief. Knowing they were happy, even with things the way they were, that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own Pokémon or the characters. They are the property of Tajiri Satoshi, Nintendo, etc._

**Notes: **_**This part takes place five years into the future. **_

_**So, to wrap things up...this contains Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty), possible OOC, and lots of Tracey Sketchit. If you don't like any of those things (and I know lots of you don't like at least two out of three), please leave now.**_

_**You're still here? Then, enjoy!**_

After so many years on the road, Ash decided to have a short break - longer than overnight. He was sitting with all of his Pokémon companions. "You know, I've gone to so many different locations, met so many people and Pokémon, made a lot of friends and rivals, and gained experience as a trainer and as a human. Yet, I still feel like something needs to be done."

Tracey came over to the group pushing a cart loaded with bowls of Pokémon food. "Hey, everyone!"

Ash turned to his friend and smiled. "Need a hand, Trace?"

"It would be appreciated." He brought over two bowls and set them before Bulbasaur and Grovyle.

Ash followed suite and picked up two bowls.

As the Pokémon ate, Tracey sat beside Ash.

"How has it been working here?" Ash queried.

"It's been great. I've learned a lot about the many Pokémon in this world. I've also contributed my own observations to the professor's research, and it makes me feel proud when they're acknowledged and accepted."

"Do you feel like you've completed everything?"

"Of course not. I'm still young, so there's still a lot out there. I've been thinking about it for the last five years. I'm thrilled to be working with the person I've admired since I was a young child. But, do I still want to be an assistant? Or would I like to be a colleague?" He chuckled. "It will come to me. Anyway, I have a feeling you asked me that for a reason."

"Yeah. Something doesn't feel right. I've done so much, seen so many places and met many people and Pokémon. I'm well on my way towards my life's dream to become a Pokémon Master. But, I still feel like there's something that needs to be done."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. It's bothering me a lot, though. I don't want to ignore this feeling. So, until it has been sorted out, I'm putting my journey on hold."

"I see." He thought about it. "Could it have something to do with a friend? Maybe you have unfinished business with someone."

"You could be onto something. But...who? I already battled Max, as promised. It can't be Brock or Cilan...one of the girls, maybe? It's not Dawn or May...so it's something concerning either Iris or..."

"Misty." He smiled to himself. Maybe something was going to happen after all. He'd tried talking Misty into admitting her feelings, but in the end, she'd decided to leave things as they were. Maybe if Ash was the one to say something... "I have to go to Cerulean Gym tomorrow. Since you're not leaving for another region anytime soon, how about you come with me? I'm sure Misty would be pleasantly surprised."

"I like the sound of that." He felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to face his first Pokémon. "How about you, Pikachu? Wanna go see Misty?"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cheered.

"Sure thing, Tracey! We'd love to join you!"

"Great! We'll head out tomorrow morning!"

"So, how come you're going to the gym?"

"I visit at least twice a month to take some specially formulated food for all of the Pokémon there, and to offer some help in taking care of the gym. Though, it's also very nice to visit Misty and see how she's going."

It took a couple of days, but they both arrived in Cerulean City looking none the worse for the wear. Tracey turned to Ash. "I need to get something. I'll meet you at the gym later."

"Okay, sure thing. It's still in the same location, right?"

"Complete with Lapras ticket booth. See ya later."

"Later, Tracey." He went down one path while Tracey went down another.

Ash entered the gym. "I'm here for the Gym Leader!" he called out.

A young woman stepped into the lobby. She wore her red hair down, and had a toned body. Her outfit was a pale blue swimsuit. She had a towel over her shoulders. "I apologise for the wait... Ash? Is that you?"

"Long time no see, Misty." He grinned.

"My goodness! You've grown so much!"

"And you...you look..." _Beautiful._

"I look...?"

"Great! These years have been good to you."

"Thanks. Come on in, we can catch up."

They sat in the living area. Misty was patting a content Pikachu. "So, what brings you here?"

"It was Tracey's idea. I'm having a break from travelling, so he asked if I wanted to come and visit you."

_Still at it, huh, Trace?_ She smiled mentally in appreciation.

"To be honest, I feel like we have unfinished business. I'm not sure what it is, though."

_Some things never change._ "I think I know what it is. Tracey also knows, that's probably why he went to attend to other business."

"He knows?"

"Has known since we were travelling with him."

"But, he didn't say anything to me about it."

"Of course not."

"Huh. Well, what is it?"

"We still have words we need to say to each other." She looked at Pikachu. "The Pokémon are in the pool. Why don't you go and say hello?"

Pikachu nodded, jumped off Misty's lap and scurried out of the room. He got the hint, and hoped all would go well.

"So, um...Ash..."

"Yeah, Mist?"

She started blushing as her heart started racing. "Do you remember when people used to suggest there was something more than friendship between us?"

"Yeah. We were always pretty quick to deny it."

"Yeah, we were. Well...we're not really kids anymore, are we?"

"No, not really."

"So...um...Ash, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you for five years. You see, Ash, I..."

"Me too."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I know what you're trying to say."

"Can I please at least say it?"

"Okay. You have been wanting to say it for five years."

"Thanks. I love you, Ash Ketchum."

"I love you too, Misty."

Tracey arrived at the gym. "Misty? Ash?"

"Oh, like, hey there, Tracey," a blonde woman greeted as she entered the building.

He turned to greet her. "Hey, Daisy."

"Why are you standing out here? Like, why don't you come in, you are, like, welcome here anytime."

"Just giving Misty some time to catch up with Ash." He followed the older woman to the living area and paused at the doorway. He smiled as he saw Misty and Ash sharing a kiss. "Let's leave them be a little longer."

"Sure." But, before she turned to lead the Watcher to another part of the gym, she voiced what they were both thinking. "Like, it's about time, you two!"

_I'm glad you're both truly happy now_, Tracey added mentally.


End file.
